


Ошибки быть не может

by WTF_Starbucks_2020



Series: Спецквест [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Don't copy to another site, Light Angst, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2020/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2020
Summary: Баки Барнс достоин.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648801
Kudos: 41





	Ошибки быть не может

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [there is no mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303791) by [amethystkrystal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystkrystal/pseuds/amethystkrystal). 



Баки долго лежал, не в силах заснуть. Все тело болело и было измучено, но разум отказывался замолкать. Хотя прошло уже несколько часов с тех пор, как они победили Таноса и все отправились в дом Старка, Баки все еще чувствовал себя на взводе. Нервы были на пределе. Каждый звук заставлял его замирать в ожидании нападения, которого точно не произойдет. 

Через некоторое время Баки оставил бесплодные попытки выспаться. Вместо этого он принялся наблюдать за Стивом, которому явно не пришлось заставлять себя расслабиться. Он отключился практически сразу и теперь храпел, заняв две трети огромного матраса и приобняв одной рукой Баки за талию. Баки следил за ритмом его дыхания, за тем, как меняется выражение его лица во сне. Ни одну прошедшую секунду он не воспринимал как должное. Их снова оторвали друг от друга только для того, чтобы после долгих лет разлуки дать возможность еще раз побыть вместе. Баки надеялся, что когда-нибудь он перестанет замирать в страхе при мысли о том, что в любой момент их опять могут разлучить. 

Но не сегодня. Сегодня днем все Камни Бесконечности вернутся туда, откуда они пришли. Это будет последнее задание перед тем, как они оба уйдут на покой, сказал ему Стив. И пусть Баки хотел этого больше всего на свете, он никак не мог позволить себе в это поверить. Пока нет. Пока Стив не вернулся живым и здоровым. Может быть, тогда он сможет нормально дышать. 

Баки бросил взгляд на комод в другом конце комнаты, где находился футляр с Камнями. Рядом с ним лежал молот Тора. Баки вспомнил, как Стив выглядел на поле боя с этим грозным оружием в руках, уничтожая подступающие войска волшебными молниями. Он был похож на Бога. Это было одновременно волнующе и ужасно. 

Баки оторвал взгляд от небольшой коллекции космических предметов и снова посмотрел на Стива. Болезненное чувство пустило корни в груди, и он понял, как благодарен за то, что Стив сейчас рядом с ним и в безопасности.

И все же, когда он снова перевел взгляд на молот, то не смог прогнать засевшую в голове мысль. Стив рассказал ему легенду о Мьёльнире. Тот, кто достоин...

Баки осторожно выскользнул из постели и пересек комнату. Конечно, он не ожидал, что у него получится, так как хорошо знал, насколько сильно запачканы его руки в крови. Но все же не каждый день рядом с тобой оказывается волшебный молот Бога Грома. Как можно удержаться и не попробовать. 

Чувствуя себя довольно глупо, Баки дал себе обещание, что Стив никогда об этом не узнает, схватился за рукоять, и...

— Вот черт! 

Восклицание сорвалось с его губ прежде, чем он смог себя остановить, слишком ошеломленный тем фактом, что левой рукой смог поднять молот высоко над головой. 

— О боже, — прошептал он себе под нос, делая короткий пробный взмах. — Здесь явно какая-то ошибка.

— А вот и нет.

Баки замер от неожиданности, услышав голос Стива. Тот уже сидел на кровати, глядя с таким благоговением и нежностью, что у Баки в животе появился тяжелый и горячий комок. 

— Стив, серьезно, я думаю, с этим молотом что-то не так.

Стив нахмурился, поднялся с кровати и подошел к Баки. Он встал перед ним и обхватил обеими руками пальцы, сжимавшие рукоять. 

— Все в порядке. Ошибки быть не может, — Стив смотрел ему прямо в глаза, так серьезно и искренне, что Баки становилось немного не по себе. — Я не знаю никого более достойного. 

— Стив, то, что я сделал...

— Сколько раз я могу тебе повторять: это был не ты.

Баки отвернулся, не в силах больше выносить взгляд Стива и то, какой любовью было наполнено каждое слово, которое он произносил. 

Они немного помолчали, а потом Стив положил руку на щеку Баки, мягко приподнимая его лицо, так что они снова смотрели друг на друга. 

— Послушай, — сказал Стив, — если ты мне не веришь, то хотя бы поверь мистическому космическому оружию, которому не одна тысяча лет.

Баки против воли улыбнулся. 

— Может быть.

Стив закатил глаза, но взгляд оставался нежным. Он наклонился и поцеловал Баки в губы. Поцелуй был коротким, но он нес в себе любовь и уверенность. 

— Ладно, Бак. Давай вернемся в постель.

Выдохнув, Баки положил молот обратно на комод и позволил Стиву взять себя за руку и отвести обратно в кровать. Он лег на бок, Стив устроился сзади, обхватив Баки руками и прижав его спиной к своей груди. 

— Ты достоин, — прошептал ему Стив ласково и печально. — Когда-нибудь, я надеюсь, ты поверишь в это.

Баки вздохнул, но ничего не сказал. Он действительно не знал, чему верить. Молот позволил ему поднять себя. Но чувство вины внутри было тяжелым и непоколебимым атрибутом его существования. 

И все же он ничего не возразил. В конце концов, трудно спорить с космосом.


End file.
